The Night is Your Oyster
by coffeeforyoursmile
Summary: Castle comes over late one night, giving him and Beckett some nice time to really talk. May be continued as more than a one-shot, but we shall see...


_A/N: So this is my first Castle fic and I felt like I had some problems keeping the characters the way they are in the show, but hopefully I'll get better with that! This was based on a story I left in Julia's ask box, so I'm not stealing the story!_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, but wish they were…**_

The Night is Your Oyster 

She was sitting on her couch trying to fall asleep after a long case when she heard a sharp knock at the door. Granted it was midnight and she wasn't expecting anyone, making the cop side of her pick up her gun and hold it by her side before walking to the door. Peeking through the peephole, she saw him standing there looking as tired as she felt, but at the same time, she looked into that face and saw the man she loves. She knew she had to answer the door, to let this man in, but she had to take a second to gather her emotions up so nothing would come out. She couldn't let anything bubble up; not tonight. Finally, she knew she had to open the door and when she did, all she could say was, "Castle? What are you doing here?" she asked the tired man standing in front of her.

"I... I don't know.. I couldn't sleep, so I came here. I take it you are having the same problem as I do, Kate," he said with a little humor that made his tired blue eyes shimmer just a little bit.

In that moment she felt a stronger desire to tell him everything, to spill all of the secrets that were held tight within her. She could feel the time bomb inside of her about to explode. She clenched her fists tight at her sides, trying to not let anything out right away, before letting out a deep breath. She knew some feelings would be out in the open tonight. "Come in."

As he stepped inside her apartment, he noticed something different about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it didn't seem to be a bad thing, yet he couldn't read what exactly this was. She motioned him to sit down on the couch. "Anything to drink?" she asked trying to fight back everything hiding inside of her.

"No thanks. Anything good on?" he asked, pointing to the TV turned onto reruns of Jeopardy which changed to an infomercial about some hair care products.

"Never is at this time," she said as she sat next to this man who loved her.

"Some One Like You" by Adele started playing in the infomercial and she started listening intently. She knew, right then and there, that she loved him. Kate remembered when she told Castle that you knew when you were in love when all the songs make sense. The song made sense. She wanted to hide it for longer, she knew that, but there was this ache in her heart that she had never felt before. She didn't know what to do with this ache, but there was no hiding it.

They sat there is silence for a little while, unsure of what to say to the other. He made some comments about the weather and the case that they had closed the day before, as well as some small talk. Since it was tomorrow now, right? She hoped that he couldn't tell what was going on with her, but she had to tell him, even if she was scared out of her mind. Even after all of the months that had gone by. Hell, he might even be so mad that he walks right now and never speaks to her again. But she had to say something, even if he would cut off their friendship. She couldn't let this eat at her any longer. It was already tearing apart her soul, her entire being, too much. Those two words.

She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. This made him turn to her with a puzzled look on his face. She took another deep breath before she began her rant which she knew was going to end with three words. "I... um.. This isn't going to be easy to say and I am probably going to mess this up, but I have to tell you. I can't keep hiding this any longer. I know that you will be mad. Hopefully only at first because what I will say after might change your mind. I remember."

"Remember what exactly?" he said unsure on what she meant, but deep in his heart, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What you said to me. When I was shot. I remember everything. I always did. I.. I know you love me an-" she was about to tell him everything when he interrupted.

"So let me get this straight. You KNEW? You have remembered what I said since it happened? And you left this detail out for months, Kate, MONTHS? I thought you trusted me! And don't try and say you do. You can't hide something like that from me and trust me! No, Kate, no," He said as he started for the door.

"I LOVE YOU!" she said before he got to the door, making him stop. "There I said it. I know you are mad and I don't blame you, but you can't go without knowing that I love you. I love you in a way that makes me hate myself for hiding this from you for so long. I know I shouldn't have hid it from you. I hate how we lost so much time and I know... You should be mad. I'm mad at myself. I'm sorry. You can still walk out that door and pretend this never happened. You can leave, bu-"

"Kate. Kate, listen to me. Look at me. I'm mad, yes, but that doesn't change anything. I... I just.. I have to.." he stuttered before stepping towards her and bringing her closer until their lips locked into a searing kiss. A kiss that made sure that she knew that he felt the same. He was mad, but she knew that was going to happen. But she didn't expect this. She didn't expect to be lip-locking with the love of her life after she told him her deepest secret. All those feelings were left out in the open with the kiss. When finally they broke apart, he looked up into those blue, dreamy eyes and knew. She let out a sigh.

"Does this mean...?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Yes. I love you. I haven't stopped loving you. I am still mad that you didn't tell me sooner, but are you sure about this? Are you ready?" he asked with such concern that she knew she had to tell the truth.

"I... I am sure about this, but I'm afraid that I'm not ready. I feel ready and I want to be ready, but I.. I guess I'm scared that I won't be enough for you. That I'm not like you expected me to be, but I don't think I can back down now. I need you, but I'm scared I'll end up hurting you."

He stood there for a minute making her concerned something was wrong. "Castle? I don't want to hurt you and I don't think I will, but I'm just scared. I want to do this," she said with such determination.

He leaned in and gave her another kiss. A kiss so soft, tender, and simple that told her plainly that he was in it too. He was in it for the long run. They were going to get through it together. But then again, she thought, he's still mad at me for not telling him. "I'm sorry." she said in such a small voice.

"I... I want to forgive you, Kate, I really do, but just give it a little time, okay? I promise I will forgive you, but I just have to let this settle for a little bit. Trust me. I know I said you couldn't trust me if you hid this, but I am beginning to understand. You couldn't tell me. You weren't ready for this and if you did tell me sooner than we wouldn't make it together. I believe that you do trust me, just as I trust you. I love you, Kate, and that won't be changing any time soon." he said as he brought her into an embrace that was warm and happy and that she never wanted to let go.

"I love you too," she said into his chest since without her heels, she could just bury herself into him and stay in the warmth forever, or what felt like forever.

They stood there for a while, in each other's arms before she asked, "Can you stay for a little longer?"

He nodded his head as a response before breaking the embrace and leading her towards the couch again. They sat there for a while in complete silence, just holding each other. Knowing that the other one was still there was comfort enough and soon after, they both fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder and legs on his lap as well as his arm around her and his other hand holding hers. The evening had taken a complete flip from what she thought was going to happen, but it was the best flip she could think of.

She awoke to find him looking at her. When he saw she was awake, he leaned down to where she was lying on his lap. Somehow during the night, she moved so her head was on his lap! He didn't seem to mind. He stopped just as his forehead touched hers. "Did that really happen last night?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile before she leaned up so their lips collided. "And I didn't have any nightmares. Which… I don't often have nights without some sort of nightmare, but… Thank you."

"You have nightmares? Oh Kate, I'm so sorry," he said with worry in those eyes, but she just shrugged it off. "And there is no need to thank me. I'll do it any time although the bed might be better. I love you, Kate."

She let out a small sigh before saying, "I love you too, Rick."


End file.
